


See The Lights

by Lothiriel84



Series: Summertime (And The Livin' Is Easy) [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Summer's gone winter's in your eyes / I can feel the thunder storms inside</i> (Simple Minds)</p><p>The alpha dog looks out for her pack, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to _Someone Somewhere In Summertime_.

Something’s going on between her former and current Captain – something which involves Liechtenstein and its princess, apparently – and she doesn’t know what to think of it. Had it been about another pair of idiots she might have tried to warn them off; but she honestly can’t imagine any universe in which she needs to tell Little Martin off for talking Mr Clever into an unfair arrangement.

Still, as Douglas steals another pensive glance at the white orchid that is currently adorning his desk, she can’t help but wonder. The last thing she wants is a pilot with a broken heart.


End file.
